I Want My Life Back! ~ Part 2 UPDATED!
by Olga LaLa
Summary: ¿¿¿¿¿¿*_* ^_^ *_* ^_^??????
1. Default Chapter

Shigeru  
  
Doumyouji Kaede  
  
Makino Tsukushi  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa  
  
Hanazawa Rui  
  
Mimasaka Akira  
  
Nishikado Soujirou  
  
Matsuoka Yuki  
  
Toudou Shizuka  
  
Aoike Kazuya  
  
Sakurako  
  
Doumyouji Tsubaki  
  
I Want My Life Back  
  
Doumyouji and Makino stare at each other. Then they have totally stunned and blank expressions on their faces as they follow Shigeru's process as she goes over to the railing of the ship and jumps overboard! They run to the rail and look down to see Shigeru floating there until she is picked up by a little boat. It is Kazuya's boat! He is onboard, along with Sakurako, Rui, Akira, and Soujirou!  
  
What just happened? Makino pandered backing away from the railing. She looked at Doumyouji's beaming face. Why is this moron smiling? "Doumyouji?" She asked.  
  
Her eyes widened as she heard Sakurako and Kazuya shout from the smaller boat, "Have a nice honeymoon!" HONEYMOON?!?! "Have a happy life together!" LIFE TOGETHER?!?!  
  
"Doumyouji, what do they mean?" Makino asked.  
  
"UGH!" He growled irritated. "Sometimes you are so clueless, you idiot!"  
  
"WHAT?" She screeched, steam coming out from her fuming face. "You little…" Before she could give Doumyouji another ounce of Makino fever, Rui yelled.  
  
"Hey, Tsukasa, Makino," he grinned and waved goodbye. "Lighten up on each other, will you?" With that said, the smaller boat reamed to the shore.  
  
Doumyouji walked closer to Makino, who was still staring through her wedding wail at the Kazuya's slowly disappearing boat. Doumyouji stood right behind her and smiled.  
  
Makino could feel the temperature of her body change in an instant. Her body reacted this way before when his was near, but this time it was different.  
  
Doumyouji circled his arms around her tiny body and pressed her against his chest. He heard her gasp slightly which delighted him somewhat.  
  
"Doumyouji," she looked back and up at him. He let go and turned her around. Makino watched as Doumyouji reached for her wail and placed it over her head away from her face. "I am so happy." He looked like a small chilled.  
  
"Wait a minute," Makino jumped back, "This ship is moving!" She was about to run off but he caught her. "Doumyouji, how am I going to get home to Mama and Papa?"  
  
"You'll see them soon enough." Doumyouji answered nonchalantly. "I'd say in about three month."  
  
"THREE MONTHS?" She tried to jump back but he held her firmly. "You…you idiot! Where are we going?" She yelled.  
  
"Where do you think, you poor-ugly girl?" He yelled with the same angry tone. "We're going around the world…on our honeymoon."  
  
"Honeymoon?" She whispered and then laughed. "Doumyouji, honeymoon is for married couples and we are not married."  
  
"Not yet!" He smirked.  
  
"Doumyouji, this isn't funny anymore." Makino whispered, looking down.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be." He tilted her face to look up at him, all serious. "Shigeru and I were to be wed on this ship." Makino foreign expression at his last statement didn't go unnoticed by Doumyouji. He looked at his watch and said, "The priest should start the ceremony soon, but I'll call him to find out the exact time."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Come on, we need to find a nice dress for you." He started walking and tugged her along.  
  
"Choto matte, Doumyouji!" She pulled back. "What exactly is wrong with the outfit that I am wearing?" She could feel another fighting round coming on.  
  
"Must you always be so difficult?" He asked.  
  
"It takes one to know one, Froggy boy." She answered and placed her hands over her hips.  
  
Doumyouji came closer and squeezed her shoulders slightly. "Makino, we don't have time to argue." He said in a stern tone. "We can't miss our own wedding."  
  
"Who said that I am marrying you?" She demanded, stepping away.  
  
"I said!" He stated proudly. "Doumyouji Tsukasa!" He looked down at her 'who cares?' looking face and sighed. "Makino, why don't you want to marry me?"  
  
She looked at him grimly and retorted, "Because you never asked me to."  
  
"Huh?" Doumyouji asked doubtful. "But I thought that I…"  
  
"You said it…actually more like ordered." She whispered and lowered her head. "You didn't ask."  
  
"Makino," he touched her silky cheek. "Forgive me."  
  
Makino's mouth dropped when she followed his next move. "Do…Doumyouji, what are you doing?"  
  
Passengers of the ship stopped and watched the wired couple.  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa got down on his right knee and place Makino's hand in his. "Makino Tsukushi, would you do the honor by becoming my wife?" He kissed her hand.  
  
"Doumyouji…"  
  
"Please make my dream come true," it seemed as he almost begged. "Please say yes."  
  
Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She looked into his eyes and felt as though she's been pulled into his soul. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Doumyouji whispered unsure. He didn't want to get his hopes up.  
  
"Yes!" She confirmed.  
  
Doumyouji hugged her knees and picked her up to the sky, spinning.  
  
"Doumyouji!" Makino gasped.  
  
He let her down, bringing his mouth to her ear, whispering, "Say it again."  
  
"Yea…yes!" She repeated again. "I'll marry you."  
  
"I love you so much…" he hesitated but then continued, "Tsukushi." And kissed her. "You are my life!"  
  
Makino pulled back and said, "Do… Doumyouji, everyone is staring at us."  
  
Doumyouji looked around with a stern look.  
  
"Come on," one man said to the other, "You don't want to be fish bait do you?"  
  
"Fish bait?" The other asked.  
  
"That's Doumyouji Tsukasa," the guy replied nervously. "And he has spotted us." They took off.  
  
"I'll deal with them later." He told his wife to be. "But now you have to get ready for our wedding."  
  
"Doumyouji, where am I going to get a wedding dress on such a short notice?" Makino asked, panicked.  
  
"Relax, we'll figure out something." He reassured. "Wait, Shigeru planned all of this, didn't she?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I guess," she shrugged. "But what does this have to do…" he silenced her.  
  
"Come on," he took her hand and entered the door of the corridor that led to his and Shigeru honeymoon sweet. "I saw Shigeru leave a small suitcase under the bed, maybe she has something nice for you to wear."  
  
They entered the sweet and just as said, Doumyouji looked under the bed and brought Shigeru's suitcase. He opened it and found some kimonos and some sexy under garments. He took one of the white silky bras and said, "I know that you are smaller than Shigeru, but I'm sure you won't be that uncomfortable."  
  
"YOU!" Makino lounged at him, ready to fight one of her infamous battles. "How can you make fun of me after proposing?"  
  
"It's a gift!" He laughed and then skipped the room.  
  
"Doumyouji, what should I wear?" She asked seriously, her back to him.  
  
He came closer quietly and enveloped her tightly. "You'll look beautiful in anything you decide to wear." He kissed the back of her neck. He turned Makino to face him and said: "Now go on, pick one of those pretty kimonos and change in the bathroom." He pointed at the door in the corner of their gigantic room.  
  
Makino nodded and fetched a kimono that she desired and walked to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Tsukushi!" He banged at the bathroom door. "Why does it take you such a long time to put on a simple kimono on?" He was getting inpatient and a little worried. She hadn't answered once. "MAKINO!" He yelled. "If you won't open the door right now, I will break it!" Doumyouji waited a couple of seconds longer and just when he was ready to break down the door Makino opened it. "Tsu…Tsukushi…" he was speechless, for once.  
  
Makino came out of the bathroom, not paying any attention to his reaction at what she was wearing. "Doumyouji, why must you be so loud?" She was trying to fix her earring. "The whole ship must've heard you. I am surprised that the Capitan hasn't kicked you out yet."  
  
"The Capitan knows what will happen to him if he messes with me…" he walked to Makino as she looked herself in the mirror and their eyes met through it. "But what's more importantly is where did you get this beautiful wedding dress?" He was truly surprised. Doumyouji watched as Makino entered the bathroom with a kimono. Where did she get this dress?  
  
"Well," she faced him but looked down at their feet. "After I entered the bathroom, I noticed this beautiful dress on a hanger." She looked up and smiled. "Shigeru must've prepared everything," she raised her dress a bit, "From these satin shoes and stockings to these extravagant earrings, beads, dress and a wail." She hesitated for a moment but then handed him a folded note that she had in her hand the entire time.  
  
"What is this?" He asked before unfolding it.  
  
"It was on the dress," she replied. "I assume it is also from Shigeru."  
  
Doumyouji read the note, "Have a lovely wedding and a hot honeymoon!" He and Makino blushed. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "That sounds like what Shigeru would say."  
  
"Yeah," Makino agreed.  
  
"So," he caressed her cheek with his palm. "You ready?" Makino only nodded shyly. "Alright, let me call the old priest." He dialed the number. "Yes! This is Doumyouji Tsukasa. My fiancé and I will be in the chapel in ten minutes, so be ready." He slammed the down and turned to her. "Let's go."  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"And do you, Makino Tsukushi," the priest said traditionally. "Take Doumyouji Tsukasa to be your lawfully wedded husband…"  
  
"I do." Makino whispered.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest closed his bible and said to the groom, "Doumyouji-sun, you may now kiss your bride."  
  
Doumyouji put the wail that covered Makino's face over her head and tilted her chin up at him. "I know." He greened and dove in for an earth-shaking kiss with his young bride.  
  
Makino pulled away, obviously embarrassed.  
  
The priest cleared his throat and announced. "I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Doumyouji." Everyone got up and clapped.  
  
The reception  
  
"Tsukushi," he said after leading her away from the dance floor to their table. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Doumyouji, where are you going?" I still can't bring myself to call him by his first name.  
  
"I think there is something in the punch." He clutched to his stomach, "I really have to go." He left her alone as she giggled.  
  
"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice said. "Doumyouji Tsukushi."  
  
She looked up to find a very handsome man that she has never seen before. "Ye…yes?" It's so weird, that he just called me Doumyouji Tsukushi.  
  
"May I have this dance?" The young man asked reaching for her hand.  
  
Before Tsukushi could decline someone else did it for her.  
  
"No!" The young man and Tsukushi looked at an angry Tsukasa. "You may not have a dance with MY wife!"  
  
"Doumyouji-sun," the young man stepped back. "Please, forgive me. I didn't know that…"  
  
"She's married?" Tsukasa cut him off. He was in rage.  
  
"N…no, I mean that you'd mind." He confessed.  
  
"Well guess what?" Tsukasa grabbed a handful of the man's shirt. "I do mind!"  
  
"Do… Doumyouji," Tsukushi tried to pull the two men apart. "Please, stop this. He hasn't done anything." She pleaded, "Please, Doumyouji. Not today."  
  
He looked at her and pushed the other man aside. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait a second," Tsukushi protested.  
  
"Tsukushi," his anger seemed to subside. "Let's go to our room. It's been a long day for both of us."  
  
"Our room?" She echoed nervously.  
  
"Come on," he pulled her lightly behind him.  
  
They thanked everyone who participated at their wedding and left.  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi walked hand in hand on the deck of the ship. It was already dark and as hot as it was in daytime, the sea's cold breeze was harsh to Tsukushi.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. He could see goose bumps forming on her arm that he was holding.  
  
"I guess I'm fine." She assured. "It's just…" she paused.  
  
"It's just what?" He gestured for her to continue.  
  
"I just wish that my Papa and Mama were here so I could share my happiness with them." She confessed.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You know what?" He asked. "After we come back home, we'll have another wedding, this time to share it with your family and our friends." He looked at her smiling face and his heart melt. "This is how it's always suppose to be, you know?"  
  
"How what suppose to be?"  
  
"You…smiling."  
  
"Doumyouji," she blushed.  
  
"Hey, how long are you going to call me Doumyouji?" He smirked at her when she looked away, not answering. "You know, since you call me by my last name, I guess it's only fair that I call you by yours." She looked up at him sharply, disappointed. "Okay Doumyouji?" He asked.  
  
"Doumyouji?" She bolted.  
  
"Yeah, from now on, you are Doumyouji Tsukushi," he chuckled. "I guess you didn't think of that, huh?" Out of nowhere, Tsukasa picked his wife in his arms and carried her into their room.  
  
"Doumyouji," Tsukushi protested. "What are you doing? Put me down, now!"  
  
"Well what do you think, Doumyouji?" He smiled sleazily. "My room, my wife, my bed…what do you think I'll do next?"  
  
He locked the door, walked to their bedroom and placed her on their bed. He lay down next to her and caressed her face. She closed her eyes at his mare touch.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her temple. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "For giving me a chance…giving us a chance." He answered her silent question. "I love you so much, it hurts." He confessed.  
  
"Doumyouji," she was stunned.  
  
"From this night we begin our life together." Tsukasa placed his index finger on Tsukushi's lips to silence her. "We'll always be together." He promised. "I'll make sure of that." She razed her lips and kissed his finger. He smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," she sighed his name then, for the first time, "Tsukasa."  
  
That night and every night after were magical for both of them. They loved each like never before and their love and friendship grew more and more with each day that passed on the ship. And magically as their love bloomed, so did Doumyouji Tsukushi. She started to attract other men and some women on the ship so Doumyouji's eyes had a new meaning to all around: 'Look but don't touch!'  
  
Two days before their arrival back home, Tsukasa and Tsukushi were having a candle light dinner.  
  
"Wow," Tsukushi sighed happily. "I can't believe we've been married almost three months." This was a true paradise for them.  
  
"Yes," Tsukasa agreed. "Tsukushi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."  
  
She looked at him seriously. "What is it?"  
  
"We have to talk about our living arrangements," he began. "I mean we will be sailing back home in two days and we still don't have our own house."  
  
"Yes, I know." She nodded. "It's just all this has been like a dream and I'd just hate to wake up."  
  
"I know how you feel." He smiled.  
  
"So what do you have in mind?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
"I was thinking that we buy a house away from everything and everyone." He offered.  
  
"You mean your mother." She knew what he meant.  
  
Tsukasa hesitated but confirmed. "Yes, I want us as far away from that old bag as possible. I don't want any chances of you getting hurt."  
  
"Tsukasa," she said soothingly. "Isn't it time to put the past behind us?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your mother didn't stop this ship when she realized that Shigeru jumped off and I was the one who stayed with you."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that." He scratched his eye braw, thinking. "I am sure she has something planned." He looked at Tsukushi. "I can feel it."  
  
"Well I think it is time to forgive." She said softly.  
  
"Tsukushi,"  
  
"Tsukasa, it's not right to hate your own mother. It was obvious that the reason she let us go is because she knew she could never break us apart." She reached for his hand across the table and held it in her small once. "And now that we are married, she certainly can't do anything about it. It is against the law."  
  
"Tsukushi, you don't know Doumyouji Kaede the way I do." He squeezed her hands with his, trying to make her understand. "She is the law. She doesn't care about my happiness; she only cares about where the Doumyouji family stands. And if she wants to get rid of you, my wife or not, she won't care. She will get rid of you."  
  
"No!" Tsukushi shriek and stood up rapidly, drawing attention of others around them. "I won't believe it." She was getting upset. Tsukushi wanted to believe that everything would be fine, and here was sitting the man she loved, saying that it won't be.  
  
"Tsukushi, we have to be realistic." He said aloud and too stood up. "All I'm saying is we go and start our lives from the begging, like in Europe somewhere."  
  
"Europe?" Tsukushi echoed. "Do you know what you are saying? You are not talking about your mother now, but also our friends and my Mama and Papa."  
  
"Why are we even discussing this?" He yelled at her. "We'll do as I say! I will not jeopardize losing you."  
  
"Doumyouji!" She growled.  
  
"That's it!" He slammed his fist on the table. "This discussion is over and done with." Tsukasa looked at sort of pale Tsukushi.  
  
"Tsukushi?" He called as he watched her swing slightly side to side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tsukasa…" her eyes rolled back. "Tsuka…" She started to fall but Tsukasa's hands wrapped around her automatically.  
  
"Tsukushi!" He panicked as he held onto her limp body. "Doctor! Get me the doctor. NOW!" He yelled to anyone who heard him. He turned back to her, "Tsukushi?" He slapped her face lightly from side to side. "Tsukushi!"  
  
"Doumyouji-sun," someone in the sailor's uniform called. "The doctor is on his way."  
  
Tsukasa felt her pulse. "She is breathing. She just fainted." He reassured the man in the uniform and then said to his unconscious wife. "What happened? You were never this week." He kissed her fore head and whispered. "Come back to me. You are my life."  
  
"Do… Doumyouji-sun," a man approached him nervously. "I am the doctor."  
  
Tsukasa looked at the doctor irritated. "I figured that," he growled. "Now why don't make your self useful?"  
  
"Yes of course." The man came closer and examined Tsukushi. "Maybe it would be better if you take her back to your room." He suggested.  
  
"Is it okay to move her?" Tsukasa asked. "Will she be alright?"  
  
"Yes, it's nothing serious," he assured.  
  
"It better not be." Tsukasa warned. "For your sake."  
  
The doctor gulped.  
  
Tsukasa picked up his wife and carried her to their room.  
  
In their room  
  
Tsukasa watched the doctor like a hawk. At first the doctor proposed for Tsukasa to leave but the thought of another man alone with his wife raged him to no end. So he stood behind and waited.  
  
"Why isn't she awake yet?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"She'll wake up shortly, but first, with your permission of course, Doumyouji-sun, I'd like to prove myself right."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Doumyouji-sun, how has your wife been feeling lately?"  
  
Tsukasa thought about it for a second and then answered. "Well she's been feeling not herself the last few weeks. She's been feeling nauseous lately. We noticed but figured she was getting seasick. Since we are out on the ocean, it is a big possibility."  
  
"Maybe," the doctor agreed. "But maybe not."  
  
"What other possibility can there be?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Well there might be a possibility that your wife is pregnant." The doctor stated simply. Tsukasa didn't answer. "Doumyouji-sun, did you hear me?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"About 50% sure, Doumyouji-sun. But if you let me examine her lower abdomen, then I can be 100% accurate."  
  
"Um, alright." He answered. "But remember, if your hands travel anywhere else, I'll kill you on the spot."  
  
"As you wish." The doctor did what he knows best and about two minutes later he stood up and turned to Tsukasa, smiling. "Congratulations, Doumyouji-sun. Your wife is pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"This time, I am 100% sure." He answered. "Although, I am not sure how far along her pregnancy is. It seems like two to three month, but I cannot be sure without the right equipment."  
  
"Hmm?" Tsukushi whimpered in her sleep.  
  
"Oh she is coming about now." The doctor smiled.  
  
"Thank you for coming doctor." Tsukasa said. "You will be reworded later."  
  
"Thank you, Doumyouji-sun."  
  
"I'll walk you out."  
  
"Oh, before I leave, I must say that your wife is a very strong and healthy woman, however, you must keep her away from stressful conversations and situations."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." He bowed. "I'll do that." With that the doctor left.  
  
Tsukasa lay on his side of the bed and caressed Tsukushi's face. "Hmm," she moaned and her eyes began to flutter.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, and said relieved. "Welcome back."  
  
"Hey," she smiled lazily.  
  
"You scared me there for a minute."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No I am sorry." He kissed her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and especially in the stage you are now, we should be more careful."  
  
Stage I am now?!? "I don't understand." Tsukushi watched him chuckle for a moment.  
  
"Tsukushi, you were the best student in our whole school," she looked even more confused. "I thought for sure science was your best subject."  
  
"Well it is," she said.  
  
"Then how come you don't know the anatomy of your own body?"  
  
"I still don't understand." What is he talking about?  
  
Tsukasa loved her innocence. "Fine I know that you'll get embarrassed once I ask you this," he greened. "But I'll ask anyway because I love when you blush."  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"Tsukushi, when is the last time you had your period?" Tsukasa greened even more when his wife turned three shades of red and looked anywhere but at him.  
  
"Do…Doumyouji," she said. "Why do you ask me such perverted things?"  
  
"Tsukushi," he tilted his head so she was looking into his eyes. "This is serious."  
  
Tsukushi took some time before giving him an answer. "I believe, a week before we sailed." Out of nowhere Tsukasa grabbed her face and kissed every spot of it. Tsukushi pulled back, "Tsukasa, what…?"  
  
"So wait," he cut her off. "Don't you find it very odd that you still haven't gotten them yet."  
  
"Well, not really," she shrugged. "I meat it could be that there is a different atmosphere around us or…" she scratched her head.  
  
"…Orthatyouarepregnant!" He said it so quick that he though she'd miss it.  
  
"Maybe…WHAT???" She screeched.  
  
Tsukasa beamed. He knew he'd never forget this moment. "Relax, just breathe."  
  
"This isn't funny Froggy boy!" She stated simply.  
  
"Froggy boy???" He blanked.  
  
"Yes!" She said angry and then continued in a sad voice. "Why are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Me? You are the one that is calling me names." He said laughing. "But I'll let it slide this time." She didn't say anything. "Tsukushi, the doctor was here when you were out cold. I couldn't find a reasonable explanation to why you had fainted so I asked him."  
  
"And what did he say?" She asked.  
  
"He thought you might be pregnant." He smiled kissed her cheek.  
  
"But he wasn't sure?"  
  
"Not at first," then added. "Then when I let him examine you, he was indeed 100% sure that you are." He moved back and watched what she did.  
  
"I am pregnant?" She placed her hand on her still flat tummy and smiled.  
  
"Yes." He answered and placed his hand on hers.  
  
Tsukushi looked at him seriously. "Tsukasa, are you okay with this?"  
  
"Well, I would never want to share you with anyone else," he answered and he smile subsided. "But, since this baby is a part of me, I guess it's okay."  
  
"Oh, Tsukasa." She jumped up and hugged his neck, hard.  
  
"Whoa, easy," he replied, choking. "You have to save your energy for the baby. Don't use it all on me." She let go and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Doumyouji Tsukasa." She kissed him tenderly on his cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Doumyouji Tsukushi." He kissed her already swollen lips.  
  
That night and the day after was the last they spent together. Once the ship brought them home, Tsukasa's worst fears have been brought as well; someone might take his life away from him.  
  
TBC… 


	2. I Want My Life Back II

Chapter Two  
  
**Sea Port**  
  
"Hey, do you see them?" Soujirou said for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes since he and the other F2 came to the docks.  
  
"How are we suppose to see them in this crowd?" Akira replied. It seemed as though there were river of heads around them.  
  
"Nani?" An annoying Rui turned back and faced him. "Soujirou, why are you so excited to see them? What is so important?"  
  
"I just hope they didn't throw each other over board or something, that's all." Soujirou answered.  
  
"I doubt it," Akira chuckled. "From the way Tsukasa sounded yesterday on the phone, he seemed totally happy and somewhat excited to me." He winked his eye.  
  
"Excited! Excited!" Soujirou looked like a kid in the candy story as he clapped. "Tsukasa finally got excited!"  
  
**Still on the Ship**  
  
"Doumyouji!" Tsukushi yelled. "For the tenth time…I am capable to carry this tiny handbag by my self." It was indeed a small navy blue handbag that Tsukasa bought Tsukushi on the ship. To her it felt as light as a feather. She grabbed the handbag from him. "I can manage on my own and with out your help!" She stated.  
  
"Tsukushi, stop being so stubborn!" He said calmly but pulled the handbag from her hands with some force. "It is not healthy for you at a time like this." He watched as Tsukushi tensed and turned her back to him. Tsukasa put the handbag down and walked to her slowly. "Tsukushi," he said softly and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, which she shrugged off. Tsukasa smiled and turned her around. She didn't look up at him. "Tsukushi, look at me." He asked but she didn't budge. Tsukasa sighed. "Would you please look at me?" He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted up. He was surprised at the teary trail on her cheeks. "Tsukushi," he whispered.  
  
"Is this how it will always be, Doumyouji?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am pregnant, Doumyouji, not disabled." She stated.  
  
"I know that, Tsukushi." He touched her face but she moved back. "That's why I am trying to protect you."  
  
"I don't need your protection." She stomped her foot.  
  
"I know," he embraced her. Tsukushi tried to pull back but he tightened his grip on her. "I know that you are capable to protect your self because you are so independent. That's why I love you much." He kissed her forehead.  
  
//Doumyouji//  
  
"But you got understand something," he looked down at her.  
  
"What?" She mouthed.  
  
"You are everything to me. You are my better half." He ran his fingers through her dark silky hair. "My sister would always say, 'take care of your life, idiot.'" He chuckled lightly. "I am finally listening to her…" he kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"I don't understand." She said confused.  
  
"I'm taking care of you…my life." He smiled at her.  
  
//Doumyouji//  
  
"Do you see what I mean?" He stroked her reddened cheek as she nodded in understanding "You're still sad." He sighed again. "Fine, you can carry your bag," he couldn't resist the smile at the twinkle of her eyes. "But nothing else…deal?"  
  
"Will I be able to talk to you into something else?" She grinned, as she seductively put her hands around his neck.  
  
"Not a chance!" He nuzzled her nose and then kissed the tip of it.  
  
"Oh alright." She whined. "It's a deal." He held her tight.  
  
**Back on the Sea Port**  
  
"So many middle class people here." He mumbled. "Do you see…?"  
  
"NO!" Both Rui and Akira yelled at Soujirou once again.  
  
"Well you don't have to yell!" He said and then looked back at the ship. "HEY!" He yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Akira clanged to his ears.  
  
"Why the hell are you yelling?" Rui slapped Soujirou up side the head.  
  
"Aw! Don't hit me." He yelled at both and rubbed his aching head. "Tsukasa and Makino have arrived." He pointed at the board that connected the port and the ship.  
  
"Huh?" Both Rui and Akira looked up and watched as Tsukasa and Tsukushi made their way down to solid ground.  
  
"And look at that," Soujirou gushed. They are both in tact."  
  
"Hoy, Soujirou," Akira rolled his eyes. "You spent way too much time with Yukki."  
  
"HEY!" Tsukasa waved with his free hand. "Rui! Soujirou! Akira!"  
  
"Tsukasa!" F3 yelled and ran to the couple.  
  
"How are you?" Rui asked first and hugged his best friend.  
  
"I am good, you guys." He hugged the other two.  
  
"Hey, Makino." Rui smiled and embraced her.  
  
"Ha…Hanazawa Rui," Tsukushi greeted him nervously.  
  
"Rui!" Tsukasa growled.  
  
"Ay, Tsukasa." Akira jumped in between. "Don't get mad. Rui was just saying hello to Makino, nothing more."  
  
"Well I hope that's all you were doing," Tsukasa's warning had meaning to all. "For your own good." He placed a possessive arm over Tsukushi's shoulders. "And by the way," he added and placed his hands on his hips. "It's Doumyouji!"  
  
"Huh?" All questioned.  
  
"It's Doumyouji Tsukushi." Tsukasa said proudly.  
  
"Really?" They beamed and looked at Tsukushi who changed about another three shades of red. "Suuugoyeeee!!!"  
  
"So Tsukasa," Soujirou wiggled his eyebrows. "Was the trip…you know…. exciting?"  
  
"Exciting?" He echoed. "What none sense are you talking about?" Tsukasa asked defensive. F3 laughed.  
  
"Come on, Tsukasa," Akira slapped him on the shoulder. "You can tell us."  
  
"Hey, it's obvious we won't get anything from Tsukasa," Rui laughed. "Maybe Makino can answer us." He offered. "What do you say Makino?" His eyes widened, "Makino?" He looked around. "Tsukasa, where is Makino?"  
  
"Huh?" Tsukasa looked to his right, just where Tsukushi stood a minute ago. "Tsukushi?" He said aloud, turning around.  
  
"Makino!" Rui yelled and too looked around.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Akira asked the others.  
  
"Maybe she wanted to go pee." Soujirou suggested.  
  
"NO!" Rui replied. "Tsukasa, look!" He pointed.  
  
"What…?" Tsukasa looked about ten feet ahead at the navy blue handbag that lay uselessly on the ground. He ran to it with F3 on his tail.  
  
"Tsukasa?" Soujirou muttered.  
  
Tsukasa picked up the bag that he and Tsukushi fought over, squeezing it in his fist. He turned and looked at hundreds of people. The sight suffocated him. Tsukasa couldn't take it anymore. He looked up and yelled to anyone that would hear the only name that ever mattered to him. "TSUKUSHI!!!" 


End file.
